A day in the life of Haze
by Haze the Chameleon
Summary: OC story about my oc meeting other Ocs and having oc stuff happening. If you aren't a fan of OC stories, try reading this and tell me in great detail why it sucks. f you like OC stories, please read this and tell me in great detail why it sucks. Today, Haze goes out to meet his friend for brunch, when a disaster strikes and bullies show up. R&R if you want, I'd appreciate feedback.
1. Chapter 1

The insufferable 'eeh eeh eeh' sound of the alarm clock drew him from his dream land escapades, back into the dreary everyday life wherein he inhabited. Well, it wasn't really dreary, more like weird; wasn't bad or anything, just really, really weird. The owner punched down on his alarm clock and put an end to the terrible sound, before rolling over in his bed and falling asleep once more. Of course, being the responsible young man that he was, he simply could not waste this precious day in bed, it wouldn't be good for the body or mind to sleep for too long. Reluctantly, he threw his multicolored bed sheets off of his person and rolled off of his bed, effectively planting his bare feet on the cold floor below.

"I might as well start the day." He thought, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "If I don't, I'm sure it'll find a way to get me."

The grey chameleon hopped off of his bed and stripped out of his bedtime wear; a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top, before making his way to his bedroom closet. Moments afterwards, he would emerge from his bedroom, dawning his white suit; consisting of a white blazer, pair of pants and tie along with a black dress shirt beneath. The suit had earned him his fair share of odd looks and half-assed attempts at insults, but it was something he felt comfortable wearing and that was all that really mattered. Merrily marching out of his bedroom, he set out to complete his daily rituals, consisting of a brushing his teeth and polishing his horn, something very few would even consider doing, while the chameleon himself considered that such an act couldn't possibly hurt to put a little effort into making oneself look flashier than average.

A knock on the front door surprised him somewhat, who would be visiting at this hour?

"Come in, it's unlocked!" Haze the Chameleon shouted, straightening his tie and stepping out of the bathroom. He had hoped that the visitor had heard him through the bathroom door.

At the end of the hallway stood a giggling blond monkey, holding a small trophy with a disco ball perched atop it, she turned to see Haze and giggled a bit louder. She held it upwards, showing Haze the name engraved into it as she did her best to supress her laughter. The plate upon the bronzed statuette read 'Fandango McQueen', and when the chameleon spotted this, his eyes widened and the monkey burst into laughter. He approached her with the intent of getting it away, but the simian raised the trophy in the opposing direction, blocking Haze's face with her hand, leading him to grumble angrily. Although he was taller, the girl was noticeably stronger than him, and managed to keep the embarrassing treasure just out of his reach by a few inches.

"Say, who's this dweeb, Fandongo, and why do you have his trophy? Didja beat him up or something?" she asked, squinting at the name engraved into the prize and grinning. "Or did he beat you up and you took this as revenge?"

Haze took a step away, straightening his tie and coughing into his fist. "If you must know, it belongs to me. There was a point in my life where that was my name. Now give it back!" He ordered, extending his hand.

"No need to spaz out; here spazwad." She commented, placing the trophy into his hand. "Dumb name though. Were you on something when you chose it?" Elowen added, extending her thumb and pinky fingers and placing her thumb in her mouth, emulating someone taking a drink from a bottle

"No, Elowen, I chose that name when I was younger. Crazier. Flashier." Haze answered, looking up and reminiscing the days of his youth before looking back down at Elowen. "Those were good days. Greta days, even. The days before I met you and everything began getting progressively worse."

This mischievous girl was Elowen Mars, Haze's dance partner of the last decade, they knew each other well, and Elowen would do her best to use her knowledge to irritate Haze in countless ways in her free time. Such example would be sending Christmas carollers to his home during August and tossing bright red clothing in with Haze's predominantly white laundry. What certainly did Haze no favors was her family's lucrative income, and what seemed like an irresponsible amount of said income the girl had access to.

"Say, have you ever considered changing your name?" She inquired, placing a finger on Haze's horn. "You could have a cool name, like 'Jesse James', or 'Dalton'. You don't have to live with the lame name you've got, ya know."

"Oh, please." He scoffed, slapping her finger away. "It' a perfectly fine name. Besides, I wouldn't touch any of those names with a 10 foot pole held by someone 10 feet away. What's more, I don't have time for this." He looked up at the nearby wall clock and turned to re-enter his bedroom, Elowen cheerfully following.

Haze slammed his bedroom door behind him, putting a stop to his guests' intentions of entering his room.

"Oh come on, let me in. You can brag about how you got a cute girl in your room." She bargained. "Think of what it can do for your image."

"And just what is wrong with my image? Actually, I withdraw my question." Haze said from behind the door, locking it. "Whatever you think my image may be, if I need to have a girl in my room to fix it, I can assure you right now tha-"

"Boring, you're using too many words and you're boring me now." Elowen interrupted, imagining Haze's angry face from behind the door. Her idea of a scowling chameleon shaking his fist was spot on. However, instead of yelling, Haze took a few deep breaths and let it go, it wasn't worth getting angry.

He walked to the chestnut drawer at the corner of the room and opened the top drawer, withdrawing a sword sheathed in a black scabbard. The sword was a foot and a half long gladius, a short sword by human standards, but for Haze's three and a half foot tall frame, it was perfect. Strapping the weapon to his waist and left leg. Elowen was sure to have said something but Haze interrupted her immediately after opening his door. Nudging past her, he made his way to the door and reached into his pocket for his bike lock keys. As he stepped out of his house, he turned to see Elowen leaving, almost certain that she had left the door unlocked. Such matters bothered him more than it should have, as his home was a pretty long ways away from the city, or just about anyone. The houses in the area were nothing but bungalows, spaced out at reasonable distances. While he could see his neighbour's home without binoculars, he rarely visited as he honestly was indifferent to the lives of his neighbours.

With the keys withdrawn, he unlocked the lock and set up his black and pink swirled bicycle, ready to ride into the city,

"Hey, where're you going? Can I come?" Elowen asked, approaching Haze and his bike. "Promise I'll behave."

"I'm going to meet Zed for brunch, and idle chit chat. And no, no you can't co-wait," he started, "You promise to behave? That's a joke."

"No I'm serious. Look." Elowen extended her pinky. "Pinky swear. I pinky promise to behave"

"What are you, nine?" Haze inquired, making an irritate grimace. "What makes you think that I'm going to take that seriously?"

Elowen furrowed her brow and frowned, making a sad face. All she needed to do now was purse her lips and she'd be the image of an upset nine year old.

"What are you so upset about? Hang out with someone else today." He asked, trying to sound compassionate.

"Haze, I may not be your and Zed's best friend, but you guys…" She placed a closed fist to her chin and made a whimper. "You guys are my best friends, in the whole world."

With the end of that sentence, Elowen placed her face within her palms and made sobbing noises. Haze could tell she was faking, but he still couldn't stand to see someone cry, or at least try to pretend cry. It tugged at the little guy's heartstrings. With an exasperated sigh, Haze extended his pinky finger, watching Elowen peek through her fingers and gleefully cheerfully, wrapping her pinky around his.

"You promise?" Haze asked, pulling her in a bit closer and making an intense face.

With an excited nod, Haze let go and motioned her to get on so that they can get a move on, finally. Elowen, seeing no other way to ride on his bike, jumped on the handlebars, greatly obstructing Haze's vision.

"I'll tell you where we're going, you just work the pedals and steer." She commented, pointing forwards. "Now, go this way and go straight."

Haze rolled his eyes and began pedalling, harder and harder until they picked up a decent speed. The two rode down the road, heading towards the city to meet with their friend, hoping that the glorious day ahead of them would hold no danger or bad things.


	2. Chapter 2

What should have been a calming, relaxing bike ride to the city quickly turned into a dangerous outing. With Elowen sitting on the handlebars, Haze found it difficult to steer the bike, that and her previous promise to navigate turned out to be a complete load, as she spent the majority of the trip staring at her phone, as if it would show her a secret she had been waiting years to discover. What made things worse was her long tail, constantly waving before Haze's face, leading him to, on more than one occasion, take his hands of the handlebars to swat it away. Haze actually took it upon himself to get her to pay attention to where they were going, but with every time he rose his voice, he would be met with one of Elowen's most favored lines.

"What? Oh, no no, it's fine. We're fine, everything's fine." She would repeat, not even looking up from her phone.

"You know, it baffles me how little you care about our wellbeing." Haze commented, swatting his companion's tail away once more. "We could get run over so easily."

"Hm, that's a funny word. Baffle. Baaaaaffuuullll." Elowen thought aloud to herself.

"What are you talking about? Have you lost it?" The cycling chameleon asked, utterly perplexed.

"What's the matter?" She asked, slowly turning to face Haze, "You baffled?"

Haze put on a straight face and did his best to hide his frustration, however a twitch on the lower part of his left eye gave it away. Elowen laughed.

Miraculously, the two had arrived to their destination unharmed. There, near the outskirts of Syall city, stood one of the town's most beloved local eateries, the Jet Set 22 Diner. Known for its 24 hour service and all day breakfasts, the people of the city would walk in for a bite at any and all times of day. The two would park the bike along the side of the eatery and walk to the door, before Elowen would grab Haze's arm to stop him.

"Wait, you're not going in dressed like that are you?" She asked, pointing to his white suit.

"God I'm sick of this." Haze whispered to himself, as though this conversation had been had many times in the past. It had. "Yes, yes I do. I plan on wearing it inside, I plan on wearing it outside. Glad we had this discussion, now let's go."

"I just think you look overdressed for the occasion. You're not excepting an award or anything, or dancing your little heart out under a disco ball." She continued to point.

Haze almost laughed. "I'm overdressed? I see you wearing at least three pieces of clothing that are completely unnecessary." It was his turn to point now. "Seriously, who on earth and the surrounding area wears a skirt over their pants? And are your elbow high gloves held together by a buckle?"

"Please, someone like you would know nothing about style, and flair." She responded, turning her head away.

"I- I…" Haze struggled to get the words out, but a few deep breaths gave him the strength to carry on. "I am 'Mister Style and Flair'. The aesthetic woks here, do you see?"

"Oh please, I have more style and flair in my vest pocket, than you do in your entire outfit." Elowen added a short 'pahaha' to the end to further infuriate Haze. It was successful.

"Your ensemble makes you look like the German flag got caught up in a blender and was shot out of a shotgun, onto your person."

Elowen burst into laughter. "Was that an insult? That was the worst insu-" her statement would be cut off by her laughter. "The worst insult I've ever heard."

Haze grumbled. "Have I told you how much I loathe you, lately?"

Elowen skipped past Haze, opening the door and stepping in, ringing the bell positioned right above the door. "I love you too Fanny,"

"That is not what I said!" Haze exclaimed, following her in.

Once inside, they began scanning the room for their friend. They noticed a green mobian sitting alone at a booth, the mop of hair on his head assured the two that their pal was waiting for them. They would waste no time getting to the booth and sitting across him, happily watching his face light up when he noticed them.

"Hey guys, thanks for joining me today." The mobian said, a green wolf with small spectacles sitting on his nose and a menu in his hands. "Glad to see you're joining us, Ellie."

"Why thank you Zed." Elowen said, placing her hand to her collarbone and smirking in Haze's direction. "It's good to hear that someone values my presence."

"Ehehehehe." Haze laughed sarcastically in Elowen's direction before raising his hand, a gesture to ask the waiters for menus. "How're you doing, Zed?"

Their friend was Ezekiel Hawkins, though everyone he knew would call him Zed. Being a wolf, people would assume that he was a tough and brooding individual, but he was the opposite. Zed's naturally kind and calming demeanor made him approachable, a characteristic that would make him friends with just about anyone he'd meet. It didn't take long for the young canine to soon do just that, and befriend the majority of the city's citizens, something Zed is rather proud of.

"I've been sitting here for some 5 minutes and I'm unsure of what to order." Zed answered, making a confused face to his menu.

"Just order the thing you always get. That fakon sandwich with the fake meat in it." Haze insisted, taking the menus from the passing waitress and handing one to Elowen.

"That's just the thing, it's been taken off the menu." Zed explained, scanning the menu even faster. "The waitress says that the chef responsible for making it retired yesterday. I'm happy for the guy, but now I need to find a new menu item. I'm bummed."

"Geez, Zed. Have a steak." Elowen interjected, her face completely obstructed by the menu. "If you have a fake meat sandwich, why not just have a real meat sandwich, it'll probably taste better and be better for you. Ya need ya vitamins." That last sentence said in a poor yiddish accent.

"I can't do that, I know some pigs and cows, and they're really nice. It would feel wrong to know that I may be eating a relative." Zed sadly explained, putting his menu down and staring across at Elowen's menu. "How would you feel if you walked in on Haze eating a grilled monkey carcass?"

"I would think, that would be hilarious. Haze, who spends his time preaching on how eating meat is weird just goes out and grills a whole monkey, and then eats it." Elowen said, pointing to Haze and laughing a bit.

"Actually, no I think you would be disturbed and call the police or something." Haze responded, not looking up from his menu.

"I mean, I would, that's for sure, but the idea of it is funny." The blonde simian added.

"What I find weird, is that some animals can be slaughtered for meat while others can't." Haze started, folding his menu and placing in on the table. "Sure, you can have a 7 patty cow burger, but if you try to take a bite of a tiger steak, than you are going to jail."

"So where do monkeys sit on your pyramid of foods that are legally questionable to eat?" She asked, resting her head on her hand. "Or wolves, for that matter?"

"Guys, this conversation is starting to freak me out." Zed nervously interjected. "Can we just call the waitress over and order? All this talk of eating our people is unnerving."

"Have you decided what to order?" Haze asked, raising his hand and snapping his fingers in an attempt to signal the waitress.

"I guess I'll just order the waffles with milk. That's a brunch food, right?" the wolf asked, to the concurring mutters that were the response of his companions.

The three ordered their meals, Zed ordering that thing he wanted, Haze ordering a 'mystery meat' sandwich with a pitcher of iced tea and Elowen choosing the bowl of cocoa cereal with a banana on the side.

"It's not because I happen to be a monkey or anything, I just need my vitamins." She added, crossing her arms. "That and the fact that I haven't eaten a fruit in like, 3 days and I feel like I'll get scurvy."

"Oh, you be better off eating an orange." Zed commented. "They tend to have about 6 times as much vitamin C as a banana."

"Yeah, but bananas go good with chocolate. Ever mix orange with chocolate?"

"Like those chocolate oranges they used to sell?" Haze asked, adding to the discussion.

"Yeah, those things were terrible. I had them on three seperate occasions and they were awful every time." Elowen ranted. "Who would like those?"

Zed lowered his head and put his fingers together. "Uhm, I think they're okay." He quietly said.

"And there is nothing wrong with thinking that." Haze said, reaching over and patting Zed's shoulder.

"Except there's everything wrong with that. I'd rather brush my teeth and then wash my mouth with orange juice." Elowen stated, pointing one finger at Zed and another at her own mouth.

The three wouldn't get to finish their absurd discussion, as at that moment, the ringing of the bell above the diner door lead them to instinctively turn their heads towards the door. A trio entered the establishment, leading Zed to sigh, Elowen to groan and Haze to grit his teeth and clench his fists. The three that had just entered were none other than a local band that thought they were awesome but only played at a local bar if the regular band didn't show up. The situation got worse when they spotted the three sitting at their booth and they approached, certain to cause trouble.


End file.
